


No Matter What Happens

by Frostwells



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, BDMS, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Make up sex, Not for the faint of heart, PWP, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kinky af, okay not really light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Prime Minister Melbourne finds himself quite jealous of the men receiving his queen's attention. She only belongs to him. Perhaps he should punish her to remind her.MODERN AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's been a few months since I actually wrote a vicbourne fic. I apologize for that. Recently, I found myself stressed with uni and life and also found myself questioning my ability to write (dumb, I know). I want to make a small shoutout to two people who helped me become a little bit more confident in my writing: Kronos_KingOfTheMonkeyPeople who is currently writing an amzing vicbourne modern au and _Owedbetter. Please check their works out. They are amazing and talented writers that I could only hope to aspire. 
> 
> Side note, I utterly hate the nsfw vicbourne gc. Constantly always sinning thus putting me in this mood. This is not for the faint of heart, or those who are easily offended by sex (why are you even reading this if you are??). 
> 
> ALSO, leave a comment if you guys recognized something different. I made two crossover refs, but unless you watched the show(s) or you're part of the gc, don't beat yourself if you don't notice it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ITV VICTORIA. DAISY GOODWIN DOES. IF I DID, I'D THROW HISTORY INTO THE WIND AND VICBOURNE WOULD BE CANON.
> 
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

‘ _What went wrong?’_ Victoria thought sadly, twiddling her thumbs nervously; a habit she never broke out of.

They fought all the time; that was nothing new. Both were passionate people – the young Queen of England and her beloved Prime Minister, both prone to giving in to their quick tempers. However short tempered they were, they were also quick to forgive each other. That’s how it always been.

“Never go to bed upset, Drina, especially since tomorrow is not promised to us,” had been her mother’s advice for a healthy relationship. And neither of them had ever broken that rule.

Yet.

The evening had started simply enough. As the Queen and daughter of the Duchess, Victoria attended her mother’s gala. Nothing special – just a bit of wine and dancing with other royals as curtesy.

William Melbourne always had an obvious, possessive streak over the young queen, even at public gatherings; a deep jealously that Victoria suspected that stemmed over his late wife’s, Caro, horrid betrayal. Even more so when they secretly began dating (even though everyone is quite aware of their relationship). So, when the older man rudely cut in her conversation with the flirtatious Russian prince, she had a feeling that she would be spending the entire night soothing his ego.

Victoria practically had to jog to match his rapid, long strides as Melbourne ‘escorted’ her back to her room. He was quiet at first, searching for his stash of scotch that he kept hidden in her room for when he visited her after a long day at the office. When it was apparent that there were none left, his anger from earlier intensified.

The queen didn’t even change out of her simple cerulean dress before he started his fight, using the prince and her outfit as his excuse. Victoria knew that Melbourne was only insecure of their relationship because of their immense age difference; her barely in her twenties while he’s already in his fifties. It didn’t help him at all knowing that they could never marry due to the fact Victoria is his monarch.

She tried reasoning with him, saying the words she knew he wanted; that he is the only man she could ever desire, that she loved him and promised that she would never abandon him.

None of it worked; he was wound up too tight, worked from the bad week at the office thanks to a certain snarky, silver-haired Director of Communications and Melbourne’s own dramatic imagination.

The queen tried her best to remain calm, to tamper down the anger she felt welling up in the pit of her stomach. It was unjust of her to snap at him whenever she felt angry. She’s better than that – _they’re_ better than that.

Melbourne’s last accusations had been her trigger, claiming that Victoria wanted someone younger than him and was able to marry and provide a family life with children in the picture.

The last fiber of Victoria’s restraint snapped, screaming back at him that maybe perhaps she did, that maybe she did want someone else – that maybe he wasn’t  _enough_  for her. It was cruel, she knew that, hurling his every insecurity back at him but she was too far gone.

Her usual gentle, cerulean eyes were ablaze, flashing dangerously at her lover as she struggled to regain her breath. The queen had fallen to his bait, no longer able to think rationally. His English temper was no match for the German blood running through her veins when fully unleashed.

Melbourne flinched at her sudden outburst before staring at her blankly, the bright light of anger flashing in his twin olive eyes suddenly dimmed.

And then he left.

Wordlessly, Melbourne picked up his belongings scattered about the room; his wallet, his cellphone, his jacket, and walked out of her room.

The pair always fought, whether it be something in regards to their jobs or just a small, lovers quarrel. However, neither one of them ever left during the argument. They always apologized at the end.

But this is the first time Melbourne had left her.

He left Victoria shaking in rage in the middle of her living room, allowing her to replay the words she yelled at him. Of course, she didn’t mean them. Not a single word.

She can vividly recall the very first time she had met her Prime Minister, as if it were only yesterday. How could she not? The day where he introduced himself changed her life, as cliché that may sound, even to her own ears, even if she were only a tender age of seventeen. But it’s true.

In a frighteningly short amount of time, Melbourne had become her everything. Her best friend, her confidant, her trusted advisor, and even the man she will solely love for the remainder of her life. Four years later, she still feels strongly about him and doubt her love will never waiver.

It’s selfish, but she only hopes that she hadn’t hurt him too much for him to change his mind about them.

xXx

Victoria had no idea how long it had been since Melbourne walked out on her. According to the digital clock on her nightstand, it had been a good three hours, it reading _2:07 AM._ However, it felt much longer to the brunette.

Her long, hazel locks fanned out across the bed as she hugged the pillow Melbourne used tightly against her chest. Even if they cannot be together romantically in public, she gave him a spare key to visit her whenever he wishes. He’d never disappointed his Majesty.

After he finished his work at the office, he would slip into her suite and would always sleep beside her. No matter how late it was, she would always feel his strong arms wrap around her middle as he flushed her against his warm body, kissing her neck in greeting.

She now laid in a cold bed, no arms to make her feel safe, no kiss to wake up to and no William Melbourne who’d gaze at her mischievously, making his desire for her always apparent.

The blue eyed queen stared at her cellphone, longing for his name to flash on the screen. She called him about three times and sent him over a dozen messages. He ignored all her phone calls and all her texts had been read with the little checkmarks on the corners but no reply to any of them.

Victoria glanced at the clock and contemplated going to bed. While she is worried for what transpired earlier, she’s also the Queen of England and cannot afford to be groggy in the morning.

Just as she got up to plug the charger onto her phone, she heard the faint click of a key turning in the lock. The brunette froze in her bed as Melbourne entered her home, his olive eyes immediately locking cerulean ones.

Even without saying a word, Victoria could tell he was drunk. Gone was the proud stance he bore whenever he was in her presence, replaced with an exhausted slouch; the crow feet around his tired eyes were even more defined.

Melbourne always smelled clean, with his expensive cologne and the smell of coffee lingering around him. But not tonight. Even with the distance set between them, the familiar scent of his favourite scotch wafted strongly throughout the room.

It wasn’t often that the Prime Minister gotten drunk – usually reserved for a really good occasion, like when they professed their love to each other, or really, _really_ bad circumstances.

Victoria assumed it was the latter for the reason of his intoxication.

Melbourne was still undeniably cross with her. She could see it in the grim line of his lips and his hardened eyes. But as he slowly sauntered towards her, she also recognized another look on his face. Instead of the pale, greyish eyes he sported, they were brightly illuminated in the dimmed room, green eyes flashing dangerously.

The young brunette recognized that look – one the meant a punishment was inevitable. The best kind of punishment that made Victoria twitched in anticipation. No doubt he was still pissed and hurt but now he was going punish her; remind the queen who she truly belonged to.

The Prime Minister paused in front of Victoria, close enough for her to reach out and touch him. But she knew he wouldn’t allow her. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t be able to touch him the entire night.

After feeling what seemed to be a long time, Melbourne was the first to break the tensed silence.

“Strip.”

Victoria’s pale cheeks flushed as he commanded her with that low, raspy voice she’ll never get tired of hearing. She slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown over the crown of her head, leaving her in her black lingerie.

“All of it.”

There was something humiliating about being commanded to undress in such a cheap manner – like the escorts at a rundown strip club she had heard about. As her small hands behind to unclasp her bra, his own reached up to his neck to undo the knot of his blue tie, the same tie that Victoria bought him so they could match at tonight’s gala.

Her eyes gazed at his rough, calloused hands. For some reason, Victoria loved his hands, and Melbourne knew it. She loved the size of them and how strong they looked. But she most especially loves what his hands could do to her.

The older man’s eyes slowly roamed over the young queen’s naked body appreciatively, _hungrily_ , before issuing his next order, “On the bed. Now.”

Victoria quickly climbed onto the bed, not wanting to disappoint him. She sat at the centre of it, not quite sure where he wanted her exactly. Peering up at Melbourne, he stared down at her, leaving her feeling a sense of powerlessness. He crooked a finger at her twice in succession, motioning her to come to him. She crawled on all fours, just the way she knows he likes it.

Melbourne stared down at his queen, whose cobalt eyes were wide with anticipation. With that knowing gleam in his eyes, and his tie in his hand, she raised both her hands up, wrists together. With speed, he deftly bounded her small hands together snuggly, ensuring that she can’t escape, but still loose enough not to hurt her.

He looked at down her with an almost animalistic lust so vibrant in his eyes, Victoria barely concealed a groan that threatened to erupt from her throat.

“You remember, right?” he asked softly, his voice hoarse from desire.

Victoria felt a surge of love for this man. No matter how angry he was, no matter how much he wanted to punish her, her concern and safety always came first. Melbourne would always make sure she would remember their safeword, should she need it. Even seeing the intense anger etched on his expression, the brunette knows he would always respect her desire to stop.

A slow but confident nod was her answer. Just like that, the faint glimpse of the kind Prime Minister was gone and was replaced with a hard glare from the dominant, her William Melbourne – a side that only Victoria knows.

“You’ve been very cruel to me tonight, haven’t you, sweetheart?”

Even though that term of endearment was her favourite coming from her love, tonight, it lacked its usual warmth. It seemed it was more of a mockery; patronizing her as if she were a child again.  

She hung her head in shame, truly regretful of her words and actions tonight. “Yes.”

“Yes, _what?”_

“Yes, _sir._ ”

“Tell me, your Majesty. Do you deserve to be punished?”

The queen responded with a slight nod.

“Say it,” he demanded, his voice harsh.

With a slight jump she responded meekly, “I deserve to be punished, sir.”

“What are my two rules?”

“No touching and no coming until I have your permission.”

He nodded, pleased with her citation. “Very good. Now, lie down on the bed.”

She laid back down on the mattress, the small of her back placed firmly on it as her breasts slowly rose towards the ceiling with every breath she drew in anticipation. Her blue orbs followed him as he moved towards his dresser and brought out a set of ties. Victoria recognized them to be his favourite ones as he always wore those three weekly.

Melbourne moved to the bedpost, slipping a tie around Victoria’s wrists before bounding them to the post. He tugged on the silky fabric, ensuring her arms were secure over her head before nodding his approval. He walked down the edge of the bed until he came to her ankles. With deft hands, he spread her legs and tied each ankle to a separate post. Victoria felt utterly exposed with almost zero mobility in her limbs. Like this, she is at his mercy.

Unlike her, Melbourne was still fully clothed, save for his tie that was currently wrapped around his young lover’s wrists. The older man settled himself over her petite body, planting soft kisses all over the bare skin where his lips could reach; her forehead, warm cheeks, the soft eyelids, chin – anywhere but her inviting lips.

That was part of his punishment for her, lacking the sense of intimacy that Victoria desperately desired. And he knew this with his teasing, never hurrying the kisses he’s placing on every inch on her body. He ignored her mewls of frustration as she unknowingly raised her body to meet his touch. Melbourne tsked disapprovingly as he placed a large hand on the flat of her stomach, holding her down. In doing so, he leant down and latched onto a pert nipple, sucking on it hungrily.

Victoria let out a cry as she felt him gently bite down on the sensitive nub with his teeth, soothing the soft sting with his warm tongue. She bit down on her lower lip as repeated his ministration to its twin globe.

Without even glancing on him, she could feel him smirking at her as she withered underneath his teasing yet skillful hands. She tried to spread her legs even wider than it already was, wanting to tell Melbourne that she wanted – no, _craved_ for more. She heard him chuckle darkly as he shifted his body downwards, to the place where she needed him most.

“P-please, sir,” she weakly begged, trying to raise her hips despite Melbourne holding her body down.

Intense heat flamed throughout her body as she was delirious with desire and want for her lover. Melbourne’s fingers reached down to her womanhood before his mouth did and already found her sex damp with wanton, rhythmically pulsing. He sat up as he watched his fingers enter into her cunt, eliciting a sigh of relief from his young lover.

“Already so wet, ma’am. You must be quite uncomfortable,” he murmured, slowly pumping his middle finger into her begging pussy.

“Y-yes, there, William,” she moaned, finally relieved to have some of the pressure gone. Just as quick as it came, he removed his fingers. She let out a cry of indignation at the lost contact before realizing she addressed him by his name rather than _sir._

He taunted her even further. “Forget it. I’m not going to have sex with you until you start being nice to me.”

“I’m sorry, sir!” Victoria shouted before crying out when Melbourne place his ring and added middle finger back into her welcoming heat. He pumped them at a moderate pace, slowing down when he felt her becoming close to the edge. No, he won’t give her the satisfaction of orgasming just yet. Not until she begs him to.

Melbourne adjusted his body so his face would be close to her cunt, the musky scent of her desire overwhelming him. With a grin, he leant forward and immediately suckled hard on her clit while increasing the pace of his fingers. The brunette let out a shriek akin to a scream and the older man briefly wondered if the royal guards were going to come barging in her room. That would be extremely awkward seeing their beloved queen all tied up with her Prime Minister finger fucking her while eating her out.

‘ _Perhaps I should’ve gagged her as well,’_ Melbourne thought mischievously before dismissing the thought. There will be other opportunities.

Bringing his attention to the withering woman beneath him, he couldn’t help but find her so utterly beautiful with sweat glistening off her body and hair sticking to her skin, even if she royally pissed him off tonight. But he knows that no matter what happens between them, he knows that he will love her unconditionally. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop loving her. He hopes that she knows that too.

“You know who you belong to, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed, relieved to finally hear a bit of the familiar warmth in his endearment.

“Who?”

“You, sir.”

“And mine alone? No one else?” Despite the smirk playing on his lips, she could hear the uncertainty laced in his voice. Victoria hated that.

She could barely string a coherent thought let alone say anything but _yes sir_ , when he’s finger fucking her like this but she hated his insecurity. William Melbourne meant the world to her, _is_ her world and if he ceased to exist she might as well too. She never wanted him to doubt her, her love and loyalty ever again. So, with the remaining strength she could draw forward, she told him everything; how he is and will be the only man in her life, how she could love no other even if he leaves her and how he is the only man that could fuck her like he’s fucking her right now.

She didn’t know if it all came out in jumbles but she didn’t care. As long as he got her message, that’s all that mattered. And if he doesn’t put his cock in her soon, _really soon,_ Victoria will scream in frustration.

She didn’t need to beg.

In one smooth movement, Melbourne finally drove himself hard into his only love, the sounds of their sex echoing in the room. But neither seemed to care. With half a mind, Melbourne managed to untie both of her legs, the painful prickly feeling of the blood rushing back hitting her at full force. Victoria quickly wrapped her legs around his hips as he continued pounding into her pussy, his breath hot on her neck.

The familiar heat in her belly spread like wildfire all over her body, her orgasm close. But she can’t come yet.

“S-sir,” she panted, struggling to get the words out as she tried to breathe, “William, please, sir. Please, let me come.”

It almost sounded pathetic to her ears, how needy she sounded but she couldn’t care less at the moment. She needed release _now._ Victoria wasn’t sure how long she could hold out.

Melbourne seemed to have taken pity on the brunette for he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “Come now, Victoria. Come for me.”

It was barely audible to the world, with the sounds of their sex and harsh breathing but to the queen, the command might as well been a shout. It was enough to send Victoria hurling over the edge, straight into a hard orgasm. Melbourne quickly followed suit, his thrusts becoming more erratic than the last. With a guttural groan, he emptied his thick load into her, dropping himself onto Victoria but still mindful as to not hurt her. She was significantly small than him after all.

After a few moments, their breathing became laboured. Melbourne rolled himself off her, pulling Victoria with him before pulling over the heavy duvets and tucking the small woman securely against him. She burrowed her face against his chest, the salt and pepper chest hairs tickling her nose. She twisted herself to look up at Melbourne who was peering down at her with a gentle smile, his warm olive eyes full of love.

She lifted a hand from underneath the duvet and placed it on his stubble cheek. He nuzzled her hand affectionately before placing a light, playful kiss against her palm. She lightly giggled before placing it back on his cheek.

She smiled as she tenderly stroked his cheek. “I love you, William.”

It wouldn’t be long now before they both drifted off into sleep but she needed to say it. Those were her favourite words to say in the entire world and she couldn’t go to sleep without saying it; without letting him know every day and night how she feels about the older man.

He placed a kiss against her forehead, nose and then her lips before replying, “I love you more, my darling.”

With that, he pulled her flush against him, their embrace giving each other a sense of security and love. No matter what happens, they’ll never stop loving each other. Not until their final moments, that’s for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys recognized the two references? If you did, leave a comment! If not, leave a comment anyways, please! That plus kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
